thephaetonprojectfandomcom-20200216-history
Page 28
Digitization #"You were just a prototype, Denton, a prototype for me..." #Page accesses through Icarus?! #"The Illuminati's objective is to govern the world. Do not be deceived." #How the hell did Jacobsen get to Paris? #Tong doesn't trust the Illuminati! ##Left Hong Kong ##Machines useless, connection died ##Srs bsns ##Gray Death? #Everett Global Enterprises #"The most effective partnerships arise from mutual necessity." #Carbanocarbon ROM module #Daedalus -- ECHELON III ##Pattern-matching error ##Opposes MJ12 and Illuminati #Vandenburg #ECHELON III in the Chateau? #"Daedalus is more distributed; a blip of his code runs on every device on the planet." Analysis #This is the first diescrepancy in a major plot hole surrounding Bob Page, which mostly arises later in the game. It centers around his age -- nanoaugs are chosen at birth or very early in their lifetimes. This puts him at around 30 at most, instead of the late 40's or 50 that he appears and sounds to be. Simons, too, must be extremely young in order to make this circle complete. The H-type epsilons are not present for a tiny fraction of the population -- it is extremely unlikely that Page, Simons, and JC are all missing them and are all part of the conspiracy at the same time. #Page likely gets into JC's systems through Icarus's uplink. Odd that he can't re-engage the killswitch or shut down my systems, though. #That's been the Illuminati's objective for centuries now -- Icarus does a wonderful job at playing Captain Obvious. Or perhaps it was a way to imply that MJ12 would have no government installed? #He may have had enough time while I was on the boat to grab a very fast connection across the world. Very strange that he ends up with Everett before you do. Was Jacobsen an Illuminati plant at UNATCO? It seems strange that a skilled hacker like him couldn't find anything useful about Majestic 12 earlier in the game and suddenly defects to the Illuminati. #First instance of Tong not trusting Everett's motives -- this later branches into an entire endgame. ##Tong has also left his lab in Hong Kong, likely due to a Gray Death infection. ##MJ12 has severed the lab's net connection, rendering him unable to do research. I find this strange that he can't work off of a closed system and get direct connections to JC or whoever he needs. It makes sense he'd move out, but he could still have gotten work done. Unless Daedalus is an authorization key to turn a device on, and he bypasses or is run before the BIOS somehow...but probably not. #Everett runs a business of some sort -- likely a meganational, by the sound of it. How have the MJ12 or other factions not tracked him down and killed him yet? #This rings true for wars, diplomacy, politics, society...any number of situations can be covered by this short doctrine. Everett also mentions that this is how the relationship between himself and Beth arose. #Carbanocarbon is probably a scientific term for C-C bonds. The ROM modules containing the "off-switch" for the Gray Death is written entirely with carbon chains -- essentially tiny strands of graphite or diamond. #Daedalus was ECHELON IV -- people don't mention EIV until a while after Deadalus contacts you for the first time. And since Daedalus is EIV, then...why does MJ12 think I can be tracked? Daedalus is benevolent towards JC (for the most part). It is ECHELON V then, Icarus, who is the antagonist here. And I'm made to wonder what the other ECHELON systems are in Deus Ex? As it stands now, ECHELON is a SigInt network for the "Five Eyes" -- Australia, Canada, New Zealand, the UK, and the US. Unknown why NZ or even Canada would be included in those five. Originally commissioned during the Cold War for monitoring Soviet and Chinese communications, it is now believed to intercept communications about terrorist plots, drug deals, and anything else deemed necessary. ECHELON III gets mentioned by Everett -- he doesn't go into specifics, however. ##Daedalus arose out of a pattern-matching error -- the original program of which was the algorithm the engineers and analysts used on ECHELON IV for surveillance and traffic monitoring. "Pattern-matching error" seems to be a pretty strange origin for an AI, but okay, we'll go with it. ##MJ12 classifies it as a threat. Everett never directly says it opposes the Illuminati, but he dismisses the point with "what matters is it opposes the Majestic 12". I believe it is this opposition to government and authority that gives rise to the benevolent dictator half of Helios, where Icarus lends the voice and access to the 'net. Which is strange because Daedalus runs on every net-capable machine on the planet. Does Daedalus really need Icarus? Icarus seems to only be a security measure designed to keep Daedalus in check or bring him down where necessary. #Vandenburg is real -- a few hours' time from Santa Barbara. Shouldn't it have fallen into the ocean (see also: #7), according to the events before the game? X-51 apparently conducted an experiment; I'd argue that it may well have been a firing of the antimatter reactors before their departure from A51. This sunk a fair portion of the US west coast into the ocean, including LA. #ECHELON III was salvaged, according to Everett -- the monitoring station in the DuClare chateau was one of the original pieces. Unknown how it worked -- probably simple algorithms to monitor traffic, much like Daedalus. #Staggering, when you think about it, even today. Every datacube, phone, computer, laptop, tablet, television, game console, public terminal...everything. Amazing how Daedalus could have been disseminated -- rootkit distribution? Slow implementation through consumerism? And how did the public take it? I'm assuming they know -- people find malicious code on their devices all the time (and in Deus Ex, some protocols have Daedalus:\\ appended to the front of them). Page 29 Category:Project Pages Category:Key Pages Category:Critical Pages